1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for forming a glass package, and in particular for sealing a glass assembly comprising an organic light emitting diode display device by irradiating the glass assembly with electromagnetic energy.
2. Technical Background
Flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal and plasma display devices for use in televisions, continue to replace cathode ray tube display devices as the display of choice for a broad array of applications, from cell phones to televisions.
More recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have made progress in the market place. Unlike LCD displays, which utilize a liquid crystal layer to alternately pass and block a light source, and plasma displays which emit light from a charged gas, OLED displays utilize an essentially solid state array of organic light emitting diode devices to generate light, each organic light emitting diode comprising one or more layers of an organic material sandwiched between electrodes, typically an anode and a cathode, as well as ancillary electronic circuitry to control the emission state of the diode.
OLED display devices advantageously comprise a thin form factor, low power consumption, a wide color gamut, a high contrast ratio fast response time and a lower temperature manufacturing process compared to, for example, LCD display technologies.
In spite of the foregoing advantages, the one or more organic layers comprising each OLED is susceptible to degradation in the presence of oxygen and/or moisture. Therefore, great effort is made to provide a hermetic package to contain the OLED devices.
Prior art displays have used adhesive-based seals, typically between thin glass substrates. However, adhesives, such as various epoxies, tend to have unacceptable leakage rates for long device life, thereby requiring a desiccant to be disposed within the sealed glass package to absorb moisture and/or various gases which may penetrate the seal, or which may be generated during curing of the adhesive seal.
More recently, frit sealing of the glass package has become a practical alternative. In frit sealing, a glass frit is deposited between the two glass substrates. The glass frit is heated to soften or melt the frit, thereby forming a hermetic seal between the substrates. Because the organic material comprising the OLED will degrade at temperatures that exceed about 100° C., the heating must be localized, and is typically done using a laser or by masking a broad heat source, such as an infrared lamp.
To ensure a good frit seal, such factors as the expansion compatibility of the frit and the substrates, the speed of the laser, the laser power, and the absorption characteristics of the frit and substrates should be considered. A further consideration is the quality of the contact between the frit and the substrates during the sealing process, which can be impacted by the amount of force applied to one or both of the substrates during the sealing process. In the simplest process, the weight of the top substrate applies a given force against the sealing material. However, the weight of the substrate in and of itself is insufficient for facilitating a good seal. Simply placing the aligned sheets of glass beneath the laser and sealing with the laser will produce a seal, but one that may have narrow patches as well as delamination defects, which are both caused by irregularities in the dispensed sealing material (e.g. frit). These artifacts of the sealing process may have a severely detrimental effect on the life and performance of an OLED device disposed between the substrates. Applying force during the sealing process minimizes these defects, as well as increases the overall seal width. Consequently, alternative methods for applying a force to the top substrate are needed.